Rev! Dipcifica Meeting
by Kawaii Kuudere
Summary: Pacifica Pines has been forced to go to Gravity Falls Oregon, where her Uncle and cousin lives. She soon finds a strange book holding the 'secrets' of the mysterious Gravity Falls. What's even stranger is she runs into a cold boy that only seems to creep her out further. (Still bad at summaries. I swear it's better than what I've written here)


"Why do I have to do this." I groaned, lugging the arrows in one arm and swiping my blonde hair back with my other. After walking for a few minutes, I reached the spooky part of the forest and started hanging up the signs, advertising the hoaxy Mystery Shack. I reached the next tree and tried the nail the next one in.

'Bang' Bang'

I stared at the tree in confusion; that sounded more like metal, "Huh?" I swiftly wiped my hand across the bark only to come off with a layer of dust. I spotted a line in the tree and dug my nails in to open it. With a rusty creak, the compartment opened to reveal switches and a 2 wires, one of them having been cut.

After fiddling with them, I heard a noise behind me. I turned to see a secret trap door a few yards away from where I stood. Did I just discover a mystery? What was inside? Maybe it held something so powerful that it had to be locked away? A key to a secret room? Directions to a lost city? I peered inside the trap door and saw... a book.

I grabbed the book from the hole and opened it to see a journal entry, "It's hard to believe that it's been 6 years since I've been studying the strange and wonderful secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon.." I mumbled to myself. I flipped to another page with a picture of a gnome on it. The next page had floating eyeballs.

"What is all this?" I wondered aloud. The next page had in big bold letters 'TRUST NO ONE!' "Remember, in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust..." I lingered on the page for a second then slowly closed the book. No one you can trust?

I straightened up, suddenly feeling a powerful presence hiding somewhere in the shadows. I hid the book in my shirt and scanned the tree line: Trees, trees, rock, trees, animal, glowing blue eyes, trees... wait, what?

I whipped back to the glowing blue eyes, still there, still silently watching me. I cleared my throat of fear, "Who are you?" The eyes only blinked in response, then dissapeared altogether. The bushes to the far left suddenly rustled, and a young boy about my age appeared. He was wearing a blue button up, black slacks, black shoes, and had a cape over his right shoulder. His chocolate brown hair was slicked back to reveal a picture of the Little Dipper. A birthmark maybe? His bow tie glowed a faint magical blue.

His eyes... they were the same blue as the ones that were hiding in the shadows. They were a bit more faded now, but held the same intensity. I felt an icy cold feeling run down my back. I nervously shifted from one foot to the other, all of my previous confidence gone though my face still neutral, "Wh-who are you?" The boy beheld me in an analyzing gaze, like he was trying to find all my secrets from just looking at me.

Then his eyes flashed with amusement. If there was anything to go by in his slightly predatorial stance, he could probably sense my fear. "I'm so sorry. I must have scared you," He bowed stiffly, "My name is Dipper Little, and you, my dear, are probably Pacifica Pines. Am I correct?" I've only been here for 1 day and he already knew who I was? I kept my face devoid of emotion as I answered, "How do you know my name?"

This only seemed to amuse him more, "I know everything that goes on in this town." The way he said it was smugly, almost like he did have eyes everywhere. I remembered the glowing blue eyes and took an instinctual step back that did not miss his observant gaze.

He was suddenly an inch away from my face, close enough that our noses were almost touching. His hand ghosted down my cheek, icy cold. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine, whether from fear or something else. Wait, something else? Now I was starting to think like Gideon.

My eyes narrowed at his proximity and my momentary weakness. I took a quick step back and folded my arms against my chest, "Um, personal space? Ever heard of it?" His eyes displayed surprise for a moment at my sudden actions, before they returned to their cold and smug look.

"Pacifica!" I heard a loud voice call from far behind me. I turned to see a bit of blonde hair in the distance, waggling as the little boy waddled. I yelled, "Just a moment, Gideon!" I shifted my head back, "Look-" I was met with nothing. The boy was gone, leaving no traces behind to where he went.

I stumbled back in alarm. I'm pretty sure people are not supposed to be able to dissapear. The atmosphere that was once cold and strange, was now slightly different. It felt more...powerful, like magic was radiating. Magic? I pulled out the book I had been hiding in my shirt for a moment. If this thing was true about all those mythical creatures, than could magic be so far behind?

"Pacifica!" Gideon shouted impatiently. Snapping out of my reverie, I placed the book back in my shirt and called, "Coming!" Taking one last look around, I headed back to the Mystery Shack.

"This'll be...interesting." A voice with blue eyes whispered from the shadows once again.

 ** _So I just felt like writing this :P I made Pacifica more of the Dipper-like character instead of Gideon because I like writing it that way. I don't think I portrayed Dipper the way I wanted to portray him, but oh well. I'm not planning for this to continue unless people want it too so for now it'll end here._**


End file.
